


Bluffing

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [18]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura plays her cards close to her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluffing

I used to be damned good at poker. I could bluff with the best of them. Convince the people I was playing with that a pair of deuces was a straight flush...and vice versa. I once got kicked out of boarding school for taking most of my schoolmates' pocket money in penny ante games.

That was a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away (sorry, I couldn't help myself there). Here, the game is called Triad, the cards are six sided and the top hand is "full colours". I picked it up pretty quickly and the skill set is the same, but now there really isn't anyone I can relax and have a friendly game with. Political influence and all that. I envy Jed Bartlett on that telly show, The West Wing, sometimes, having a core of people he could to play properly rather than use the game as an excuse to suck up to him. I have one or two people I could trust that far, but you can't play a decent game of Triad with three people.

At least my bluffing skills have stood me in good stead as the President of the Thirteen Colonies. The ability to appear in control of a situation...whether or not I am...has been invaluable to me.

But there are still times when I long for a glass of single malt scotch and a decent game of poker.


End file.
